


tooruluv 1k one shots

by tooruluv



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluv/pseuds/tooruluv
Summary: a series of one shots for varying anime boys <3from my 1kparty on tumblr !! i will post more even tho the event is over, so expect some more eventually hfklhhsl( mainly haikyuu !! but there are some more coming from bnha/mha soon <3 )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suzuya Juuzou/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. note

for a milestone of 1k followers on tumblr i wanted to thank you all with a bunch of one shots !! i love you all so much and to share my adoration, i wanted to give you a little something for sticking with me this far <3

below is a list of random words !! each word is associated with a scenario, a situation, something like that. you wont know what it is until i write it ;D

i wanted to share the list here, just so you all know what this whole thing was about !! i still have some requests sitting in my asks on tumblr that i plan to eventually get to, so i will post them on here when i do !!

anyway ! here is the list and you can continue on from here !! im sure none of you actually care ab this part hfsslfhugal

**the list:**

pink  
mushroom  
grey  
candy  
black  
waffle  
peach  
strawberry  
pastel  
cola  
white  
rose  
vintage  
love  
chewing gum  
mochi  
winter  
heart  
sin  
color  
peppermint  
home


	2. strawberry + akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stargazing with keiji akaashi <3
> 
> genre: angst, fluff, pining

The stars illuminated the night sky, creating patterns we only seem to connect with imagination. The moon was full. Though neither of you paid mind.

The grass was damp as the two of you laid under the dark. This was a sudden decision, a spur of the moment on your part.

“ _Oh, look at the stars!_ ” You had exclaimed on a walk. Akaashi simply blinked up at them.

Being your certified best friend, it was not uncommon for the two of you to randomly go on walks or hang out at the wee hours of the night. In fact, it was nearly a regular thing. Bokuto sometimes joined, declaring himself the comic relief. But most days it ended with the two of you.

Typically, you would go to this park bench that overlooked the water. The water was so calm at night, and you both loved the quiet as you mindlessly talked about nothing in particular.

Tonight was different the minute your eyes caught sight of a star that sparkled at a different rhythm than the rest, quickly plopping down in the grass without a second thought. And Akaashi did the same, though hesitantly. 

Your eyes scanned the stars as if they were clouds, jokingly pointing out random clusters and claiming them to be animals from your position on the ground. 

But Keiji Akaashi watched you. He watched as your eyes sparkled as they reflected the things from lightyears away. He watched as you giggled at your own joke about one constellation looking like a baby throwing up. He watched as you fell silent in the world’s own beauty. 

Because despite all of the stars in the sky, he looked at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ vhskenma on tumblr !


	3. grey + kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how you met them with kozume kenma
> 
> genre: probably the fluffiest thing you will find on my account

You knew that you loved Kozume Kenma from your first interaction with him. And my, what an interaction it was. 

Because you had met him online.

Among Us was trending, and you were one of the people who played with random others in random servers. It became a nightly routine for you, to play the online space version of Mafia games.

One fateful night, you happened to hop into a server with a bunch of irl friends in need of a 10th player. It was by complete coincidence and luck that you had been the one to join. 

They were all in a discord call, but they made sure to keep you updated on what was happening. And you found yourself drawn to the red player named Kenma.

The two of you stuck together in the game, jokingly flirted during chats, and everything in between. You would be lying if you said you didn’t feel a connection right off the bat.

Hours in, you told them it would be your last game. They quickly invited you to their discord server, saying that they would definitely want to play with you again. 

You accepted.

The first time you had talked in the discord was your first official discussion with Kozume Kenma, and you were still one to flirt. Turns out, so was he.

“Meet me in electrical.” Kenma told you as someone, probably Yamamoto, got ejected.

“Oh?” You smirked into your headphones, even though you knew he couldn’t see you.

Kenma just let out a soft chuckle, “If you know what I mean…”

It was funny, really, how easily conversation was between the two of you. You ended up talking a lot outside of the game and discord server, in your own personal messages. He would send you memes, and you would send funny Tik Toks.

It was Kuroo who randomly stated, “Kenma usually isn’t like this, it’s cool to see how chill he is at flirting.” 

“Kuroo, shut the fuck up.” was Kenma’s response.

You would meet up with him, eventually, but the question of how you met the love of your life would still be a funny story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ paradisebabey on tumblr !


	4. love + oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first "i love you" with tooru oikawa
> 
> genre: angst, fluff

Tooru Oikawa was incredibly observant. He could pick out another team’s move before they even thought about doing it. He could find out who the captain of a team was at a glance. He could offer Iwa his lunch if he caught him looking a millisecond too long.

Yet, with you, he was so clueless.

Typically, people were so easily observed. 

He could have conversations with the hottest girl in the school and be perfectly fine and flirty. He could easily talk to teachers and the principal and everyone in between. 

With you, it was completely different.

He didn’t know how to hold up a conversation. He would immediately start to sweat and his stomach would twist. He wouldn’t know what to do with his hands.

“ _You’re nervous around her_.” Iwa told him. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

You would laugh at Oikawa’s jokes. You wouldn’t swarm him like other people do. You would send him smiles during class and would occasionally ask to sit with him at lunch. 

He didn’t understand why you made him feel the way you did.

But everything clicked together at once when he caught your glance after one of his games. Your eyes found his and you quickly smiled, walking up to him.

“You did wonderful today, Oikawa.” You told him, not a lie detected. “You work so hard, it really shows.”

No “you’re so talented”. No “you looked so handsome out there”. You complimented his hard work instead. That was new.

“Oh, um, yes.” He replied. 

You just giggled an adorable giggle at his lame attempt at conversation. And the next words rolled off of his tongue before he could stop them. 

“ _I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you_.”

And you didn’t laugh as though he had told you a joke, nor did you freeze up and call it a night. You just kept that beautiful smile on your face and replied, “Let’s go have dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ kurooru on tumblr !


	5. vintage + iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> past life with hajime iwaizumi
> 
> genre: angst, fluff, royal!au, prince!iwa,

Hajime Iwaizumi felt lost.

It was not a normal lost feeling. No… it was rather, he felt as though everything around him was wrong. Nothing quite felt correct. As if he were a glass left on the counter with nothing to thirst from.

He adjusted the sword at his hip as he halted his horse in the upcoming shade. 

His best friend did the same in the horse alongside his, taking a glance at him. He wiped his forehead as he asked, “Is everything all correct, Iwa?”

“I did ask you to not call me that name, did I not?” Iwaizumi retorted, though he didn’t mind the name that much. He just liked to poke fun.

“Ah, would you prefer I call you My Lord?” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Let us venture to the city. The castle is far too quiet tonight.”

Oikawa agreed, and they started to make their way to the city.

Iwaizumi’s emptiness did not cease as they dismounted their horses, preferring to walk through the cluttered streets. The horse stables were empty this time of day anyway.

They walked for a while, taking to buying from small markets and home shops. Every once in a while someone would bow to Iwaizumi, but he simply shook his head and told them that they needn’t the honorifics. He was simply for a walk.

But everything froze at once when he caught sights of you.

You were a simple town girl, dressed in clothes you made yourself. He nearly became paralyzed at the very sight of your beauty as you smiled at a local vender. A friend perhaps.

You looked up and caught his glance, the smile never leaving your face.

As his eyes met yours, he was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ kei7ime on tumblr !


	6. sin + oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching them cheating with tooru oikawa  
> (the only time you will ever find oikawa cheating on this account)
> 
> genre: angst!!

He followed you desperately into the house, his body completely drenched in fear and guilt. He was chasing you, reaching out even though he would knew he would be pushed away.

He had cheated on you.

Earlier in the day, you and Tooru Oikawa had a fight. It was a petty fight, you being too jealous over an interaction with him and a girl you had never seen, and it blowing up into unnecessary proportions.

You had walked in, in hopes of apologizing for your bitter behavior, to find their lips pressed against each other. The girl was sitting on his lap, straddling him, as they kissed. You wouldn’t have believed it if you hadn’t seen it for yourself.

You couldn’t breathe. Your heart immediately sunk to your feet, broken into pieces. You felt nauseous.

So, you turned around and left, slamming the door behind you. You hadn’t meant to slam the door, but you hadn’t meant to interrupt their little make out session either.

You didn’t know if you were more angry or more sad, to be honest.

He knew as soon as the door closed that it was you. He didn’t have a second thought before pushing the girl off of him and chasing after wherever you had gone.

You hadn’t even looked at him. You couldn’t. You knew the moment you looked at him you wouldn’t be able to hold back your sobs.

Oikawa quickly reached for your arm as he entered your home. He didn’t know what he expected. Maybe he had hoped for you to stop and turn to him, but he didn’t expect you to pull away from his grip and continue walking.

“Baby, please,” he reached for you again.

You froze. He couldn’t even let out a breath before you whipped around to finally face him. He knew the damage was done the moment he seen your face, splotchy and tears brimming your eyes.

Oikawa’s hands were on yours in an instant, stopping you from moving away or speaking. He didn’t know what to do. He made a mistake, an awful one in a fit of anger, but that was no excuse. He didn’t even know what to say.

Your eyes closed as you tried to hold back your tears.

He softly said your name, but you kept your eyes closed. Your heart hammered in your chest, your pulse pulsating in your ears.

“Say something.” his voice was nearly a whisper.

You choked back the tears and shook your head. You didn’t trust your voice. You knew the moment you spoke, the moment a single word was uttered, you would start crying.

You pulled your hands out of his. The moment your warmth was gone, his arms dropped at his sides.

You finally opened your eyes, looking up at him. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad. You couldn’t place exactly where it hurt the most, you just knew you could feel your entire body shake.

“ _Please leave_.” you whispered, barely audible, and he would have missed it if he wasn’t listening intently.

You turned again, heading to your bedroom to lock yourself in. Maybe you could stay there forever.

The tears finally came as you slid your back against the wooden door.

Your head was in your hands, eyes bleeding the tears that were held back. You would have let yourself sob if it wasn’t for his voice.

He was on the opposite side of the door, sitting in the same position as you. You, who had your head in your hands as you sat in an almost fetal position; and him, who sat with his knees pulled to his chest as he rested his head on the back of the door. The two of you so close, yet untouching.

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered through his own tears. “I love you.”

You cried harder. _I love you too, you thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ lunarvanilla on tumblr !


	7. black + sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breaking up with koshi sugawara
> 
> genre: angst

“ _I think we should break up_.” 

The six words that no one in a relationship ever wanted to hear. You stood in front of him, a hint of nervousness behind your seemingly cold exterior.

He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. 

You had already made up your mind.

“It’s just,” you continued when he gave no response. “We’ve both been pretty distant, right? And, um, I think it would be better for both of us.”

“Who is it?” He finally asked, knowing the meaning behind your words.

You didn’t freeze up, or avoid his question. He knew you well enough, and you knew that. 

It wasn’t that you cheated on him. You would never. But that didn’t mean that in your boyfriend’s distance, you couldn’t find your heart with another.

“I haven’t cheated.” You immediately defended. 

“I know.” Suga was doing his best to remain calm, but you could see a small tremor in his hands. “But you love him, right?”

“I…” You nodded. “I do, yes.”

“Then let’s break up.” He said. “If you fell in love with someone else, be with them.”

You rushed into his chest, hugging him. Suga wrapped his arms around you, too. He could feel your tears on his shirt as you two stood there. The last moments as “us”. 

_He would always be a second choice_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ lunarvanilla on tumblr !


	8. home + juuzou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unrealized feelings until it's too late with juuzou suzuya
> 
> genre: angst, character death
> 
> warning: juuzou is a little ooc but i feel as though he would be if he were in love

There was too much blood.

There was _way_ too much blood.

Juuzou screamed your name, but was met with an empty response. He hurdled through the ghouls, quickly killing each and every one of them in his advances to you.

Your quinque was no where to be found, and you couldn’t move from your position on the ground. 

“ _Juuzou?_ ” You asked, blinking as if you couldn’t see him crouching right beside you. 

“Hey, you’ll be fine.” He nodded, a smile plastered on his face. “You’ll be fine! Come on, I’ll help you. We gotta get ‘em!”

“Juuzou, I…”

“None of that!” He kept the fake smile as his eyes scanned your body. “We have to get you out of here and we can…”

“Juuzou,” You stopped his ramble, swallowing the blood that puddled your mouth. “Juuzou, I need you to know that I wasn’t lying when I told you that I love you.”

Juuzou started to panic a little bit, a rather unknown feeling to him. He had never felt that much pain in his chest no matter how much he was tortured. 

“Hey, hey.” He reached for you, and you didn’t move. “Hey, I got you. We can…”

Your eyes closed slowly. He felt his heart drop to his feet. 

“Wait, wait… come on.” 

He retracted his hands to reach for your cheeks. He could see his hands shaking. Something was wrong with him, too.

Juuzou didn’t look behind him when he quickly killed a ghoul that tried to sneak from behind. Tears streamed down his face, etching their way to his cheeks. He could not breathe, he couldn’t see in front of him. 

Rage, anger, fear, sadness. They all took over him at once. 

You had been his best friend. You had kissed him on the cheek all the time. You would bring him lunch when he forgot to eat, you would smile at him just because he hadn’t smiled that day. You had asked about his scars and knew about his past, yet still told him that you were in love with him.

“ _I love you_.” Juuzou muttered to your lifeless body. Three words he never thought he would say to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ unbanishednightmarepizza on tumblr !


	9. mochi + yaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what they taste like with morisuke yaku
> 
> genre: fluff, cute shit

Morisuke Yaku would taste like mandarins. He would taste of the color orange. It wouldn’t be the overpowering flavor, like orange gatorade. But soft orange, like the scent of citrus as you pass by a salty beach.

He would taste of leaf fall and apple orchards. He would taste of nostalgia and childhood wonder. He would taste of that pond your grandma had in her backyard.

Yaku would taste like the sunset on an august night. The warmth of summer mixed with the upcoming cool of autumn, an orange hue overtaking the blue of summer. 

But he would like the opposite flavors. He would prefer sour to sweet, and bitter to flavorful. He would rather have a black coffee than a mocha frappe. He would rather eat a bag of plain Lays potato chips than any other flavor.

You would bring him a plain bagel and he would kiss you with his mandarin lips, and you would fall deeper in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ bokutosworld on tumblr !


	10. mochi + bakugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what they taste like with katsuki bakugou
> 
> genre: fluff, cute shit

Katsuki Bakugou would taste like fire. He would taste of burning embers and fireworks. But not in a way that warheads taste, it would be more subtle. He would taste like warmth against the cold of your skin.

He would taste like of salty tears. He would taste like running through an abandoned building. He would taste of old books and burnt toast. He would taste of those fuzzy socks that are so comfy and so warm.

Bakugou would taste of a campfire in the summer night. He would taste of a forest fire dying down. He would taste of syrup on strawberry waffles. He would taste of sunrise on a summer morning, bringing warmth to the once cold.

And he would love the same flavors. He would love the taste of cherries on top of his ice cream. He would love the bitter flavor of coffee and preferred salty to sweet. 

He would lick the sour patch kid and then throw it away. He would eat flamin’ hot cheetos and lick his fingers. He would love McDonald’s sprite (and only their sprite). He would pour extra syrup on his waffles when he didn’t need any.

Bakugou would pull you into him in a fiery of heat, and would kiss you with the same fire. And you would fall in love without the fear of being burned.


	11. waffle + kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss with tetsurou kuroo
> 
> genre: fluff

“Firsts” are the things that most people end up asking about. First date, first kiss, first time meeting, etc. Completing milestone after milestone, as firsts only are one time.

Your first kiss with Tetsurou Kuroo was simple. It was not some extravagant event full of rose peddles and burning candles. Because first kisses are rarely what you expect them to be.

He was incredibly nervous, trying his best to hide it with confidence. You noticed, though, and pretended you didn’t. You were nervous too, of course. But you wanted him to make his move.

The two of you were leaving a date, Kuroo driving you home. The atmosphere was nearly perfect.

The sky was dark when he pulled you into your driveway. The stars seemed to glitter across the sky. 

“Today was wonderful.” You told him. “Thank you. Even though the movie was ass.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, next time you get to pick the movie.”

You smiled that beautiful smile, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Well, now’s as good a time as ever.” He muttered mainly to himself. You heard.

Kuroo leaned over the middle counsel and pressed his lips to yours. His hands reached for your cheeks, and your hands found the nape of his neck. 

His kisses were small and quick, wanting to kiss you as many times as he could. You two synced together like two puzzle pieces.

You were the one to lean back, pressing one final kiss to his nose. He was smiling, and you were too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ vanillakylee on tumblr !


	12. mushroom + tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comfort with kei tsukishima
> 
> genre: fluff, angst, comfort

Kei Tsukishima wouldn’t _want_ to be comforted. He would deny any advances, he would tsk if you said anything about it. But he would need it, eventually. Because he was still just a kid and you were still there for him.

When he finally caved and gave up that cold exterior, it was when the two of you were alone. 

The two of you were alone in Tsukishima’s bedroom when he collapsed into your arms. 

You quickly took him in, bringing the tall man into the warmth of your body. He placed his head into your shoulder, trying his best not to cry even if you told him that it’s okay to.

He had a lot of stress and weight on his shoulders. He had a lot of realizations echoing through his brain. He had a little ginger boy reminding him that this stupid sport is more than a stupid sport.

And you were there to listen to it all. 

You would remind him that being overwhelmed is perfectly fine. You would remind him that you were there, and Yams was there. You would pet his hair, and he would let you.

Eventually, you would hug him for as long as he would let you. Only to cuddle him after, bringing his head into your chest and wrapping your body around his as best as you could.

Tsukki may not be the most outwardly sensitive person, but he still had his own problems that he faced. And he gets stressed and gets upset and overwhelmed. He also had his own values. 

And he valued you more than most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ yourlocalbabybird on tumblr !


	13. color + nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmates with yu nishinoya
> 
> genre: fluff, soulmate au, angst if you squint

Yu Nishinoya would stare at his tattoo on his pinky all of the time. It was a simple design on the outside of his right pinky finger: three dots in a line. The second he turned eighteen, he wanted nothing more than to meet his soulmate. The person with the matching tattoo.

In winter, he would purposely not wear gloves. In the summer, he would wear rings on every other finger just to draw attention to his hands. 

“You’ll meet them!” Ryunosuke Tanaka had told him one day. He smiled at his best friend. “It’ll be perfect when you do!”  
Nishinoya didn’t give up hope. Not when Tanaka and Kiyoko noticed their matching tattoos, not when Hinata found his soulmate in some random volleyball match. Not when it seemed that everyone was finding their person except for him. 

He held onto hope.

It took three years for him to find you. Three full, complete years to finally find the person made for him. 

Nishinoya decided to travel the world. Although he loved volleyball and he loved his friends, he couldn’t help but think his soulmate was somewhere else. And, besides, it would be a really cool story to tell if he accidentally met his soulmate while backpacking through Europe.

However, the story was not as exciting as that.

He was walking back to his hotel after touring New York. He was exhausted, his backpack seemed to get heavier with every step, and he missed Japan. His hope was wearing thin by the day.

That was when he caught sight of a corner store full of candy. It was a quaint little shop, full of pastel colors and the smell of sugar. But it wasn’t the sight of the store that made him stop, it was you in front of it.

You were wearing a pink apron and the brightest smile imaginable. You were saying your goodbyes to your coworker, waving at them through the window.

His eyes caught your hand. As you waved, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the three dots that lined along your pinky.

Nishinoya ran to you, all of his exhaustion leaving his body. 

“Oh! We’re closed for the night!” You told him, gesturing to your (rather cute) uniform. “I am just leaving.”

“No, no.” Nishinoya spoke in broken English. Three years of the subject and all of it suddenly left his mind. “Look.”

He held his pinky up and smiled. Your face immediately brightened, eyes glowing at the sight. You held your pinky up too, reveling in the matching tattoos.

“Well hello, soulmate.” You giggled.

“Nishinoya. Noya.” 

You gave him your name, and he couldn’t wait to say it for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @liberhoe on tumblr !


	14. mochi + kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flavors they like / how they taste with tetsurou kuroo
> 
> genre: fluff

Tetsurou Kuroo would taste like berries. He would taste of the color red, full of passion and love. He would taste like strawberries with sugar. He would taste of flavored lemonade, berries mixed with the sour lemon.

He would taste of summer afternoons at the pool. He would taste of that exhaustion after swimming all day and taking a bite of an unhealthy sandwich. He would taste of the hot sun against your skin.

Kuroo would taste like sunrise in July. Heat and warmth starting the day, the light filter of the sun removing the darkness of the night.

He would like similar flavors. He would love those sour candies that are hard to chew. He would prefer to drink sugary drinks, knowing full well how unhealthy and bad for you they are. He would order a lemonade at every restaurant he goes to, just to taste how different each one is. “No two restaurants have the same lemonade.” he would tell you.

You would made him strawberry shortcake for winning a game, and he would eat a bite before kissing you with sugar on his tongue. And you would only giggle, because he was yours and you were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @xxsilverwingxx on tumblr !


	15. waffle + juuzou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss with juuzou suzuya
> 
> genre: fluff

Your first kiss with Juuzou Suzuya would be incredibly unexpected. 

Neither of you would be anticipating kissing each other, nor would you be prepared to do so. In fact, neither of you had even thought about kissing each other until it happened.

There were rather unfamiliar feelings towards you growing inside of Juuzou. He felt very protective of you, felt the need to stay at your side. You never minded, you liked the stitched boy that you worked with.

He was walking you home after work, listening to you chat about some ghoul cases and how the team could do something better. Usually, he was an excellent listener. But that specific day, he couldn’t help but just watch as you talked, not listening to a single word you were saying.

“Juuzou?” You offered once you noticed that he hadn’t responded in a minute. “What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

“I was thinking of something strange.” He replied, shaking his head to bring him back to reality. 

“Something strange?” You stopped walking to stand in front of him. “What was it?”

“Nothing.”

He had thought of kissing you. He had never, ever, thought of kissing anyone before. It was never something he desired, never something that would give him Big Boy Points, never something that even crossed his mind. Juuzou wasn’t one to even consider anything romantic, the thought too far gone and never surfaced in his mind.

But with you, it was different. 

You had always been kind to him, showed him his way when all he viewed was darkness. You had always been at his side when he expressed his opinion or needed assistance on the field. You had never called him weird, never engaged in office gossip or talks of him. 

You were more than just a friend, you were his support. You were his guidance and sun among the stars.

“Okay, so it either really was nothing,” You didn’t move from your spot in front of him. “Or, you just don’t want to tell me.”

“I thought of kissing you.” He said, plainly and straightforward. You were going to get it out of him no matter what, he had a difficult time keeping things from you. 

The words left his mouth and they were foreign on his tongue.

You paused, but only for a moment. You looked into his eyes. “I can kiss you, if you want me to. Do you want me to?”

Did he? He didn’t know. He didn’t even know what a kiss would feel like. What it would mean.

“I think I do, yes.”

You chuckled softly to yourself and placed your hands on his jaw. His eyes never looked so red. And you kissed him.

You kissed him as the streetlights came on, shining against the dark streets. And he kissed you back. You tasted like coffee.

His stitches were rough against your lips, but you didn’t have a care in the world.

When you pulled away, you gave him one last quick peck. “See? Not such a strange thought now, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @unabashednightmarepizza on tumblr !


	16. waffle + bakugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss with katsuki bakugou
> 
> genre: angst, fluff

Katsuki Bakugou would kiss you in a ball of anger, pissed off and wanting you to shut the fuck up. 

The two of you always seemed to be fighting. It was worse than him fighting with Deku, most days. It would start by a backwards glance, or a flip of the middle finger.

The underlying feelings had nothing to do with it.

That specific day, Bakugou had decided to be a special type of ass. You were already having a bad day, nothing going right from the minute you woke up. The last thing you needed was Bakugou’s attitude.

You walked into the kitchen, hoping to just find a snack and go back to your room. It was a weekend, after all, and you had no desire to see anyone. 

But, instead, you ran directly into the thick chest of Katsuki Bakugou on your way towards the room. 

“Watch it, dumbass.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Really don’t want to deal with your shit today, Bakugou.” You told him as you gained your balance. He is literally a brick wall.

“My shit? You ran into me.”

“And you gave me attitude for running into you on accident.” You could feel your bad day getting to you, anger rising from your feet up. “You wonder why no one likes you.”

That little off hand comment is what sent him off, anger rising within him too. 

“No one likes you, either.” He nearly yelled. “If you think you’re any better than me, you’re wrong.”

“Funny.” You gave a humorless laugh. “You know what? This is useless. I could sit here and explain why no one here likes you for a solid three hours and it still wouldn’t penetrate your little pea brain. I’m going to get something to eat. See you later, jackass.”

“You don’t get to--”

“Get to what, Bakugou?” You pivoted. “Walk away from a fight? It seems to be exactly what I’m doing. Go pick a fight with Deku or something. God, you’re insuffer--”

He snatched your wrist and grabbed the back of your neck before kissing you. His lips tasted like burnt wood against yours. You didn’t even have time to kiss him back.

“Just shut the fuck up for once.” He said once he pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @asian-male-enthusiast on tumblr !


	17. waffle + todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss with shoto todoroki
> 
> genre: angst, fluff

Shoto Todoroki wouldn’t kiss you. You would kiss him.

The two of you had a unspoken connection, easily sliding into a friendship. You would walk together, study, even spend weekends with each other as company. It was natural and sturdy.

It was after classes one day, and he asked you if you wanted to come with him. You didn’t ask him where, just agreed and got ready.

He took you to the beach. Not to swim, but to watch the sunset and each sandwiches. “Today was stressful, and watching the sunset always seems calming.” He told you.

You sat down in the sand, and he followed suit. 

“It is really gorgeous.” You said.

The sunset brought orange and red hues against the blue and beige of the beach. You knew that you had sand all over your pants and in your shoes, but you didn’t care. You felt the warmth of Todoroki beside you.

He was smiling at the sun, perfectly content, when you found yourself staring at him instead. He was stunning like that: only caring about what’s in front of him and smiling at his thoughts.

Todoroki looked down at you, catching you staring.

“What?” He asked.

You reached up and placed a kiss to his lips. It was just a soft kiss, perfectly timed with nothing but adoration behind it. His face didn’t change from the content one he had on it.

“Oh.” Was all he said. But he put his arm around you as the sun continued it’s journey, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @asian-male-enthusiast on tumblr !


	18. home + daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unrealized feelings until it’s too late with daichi sawamura
> 
> genre: angst, pining,

It was the summer after graduation when Daichi met you. You looked beautiful, standing across from him with the biggest smile on your face. It made him smile, too. 

Thus started the summer of your lives. 

He would wrap his arms around you in the back of his truck, cuddling in the blankets as the drive in movie played. You both would giggle as you clambered over the middle counsel to continue the make out session in his lap. 

Most of the summer was spent like that: lips pressed together and the warmth of the summer against your backs.

A lot of your friends thought that the two of you were dating, but both of you would just laugh and shrug them off. Despite his arm being around your shoulder and your head against his chest and lips against his.

It wasn’t just the summer. Your friendship turned into the schoolyear, into the winter, and again the next summer. For years, the two of you had a relationship that neither of you understood.

It was almost three years into constant kisses and sexcapades in his dorm when you told him, “ _I love you._ ”

You wanted it to be more, you had wanted it to be more for a long time. But being with him was addicting, mind blowing, and perfect. Ruining that with unrequited feelings would be your demise.

But it was becoming overwhelming. With every kiss, you wanted to mutter your love to him. With every night in your room, or in his, you could suffocate in his smell and die happily. You wanted nothing more than you wanted him.

When Daichi didn’t reply, you stared at the same beach you met him on. You thought that he hadn’t heard you, just for a second, but you knew that he did.

You stood up and wiped the sand off of you and bid him a goodbye.

Hope was a strange thing. You could hold onto the rope for so long, hanging onto the little hope it held for years. But one moment, one fragile moment of silence, snapped it and left you falling.

In truth, Daichi didn’t know how to reply. He was content in the relationship you and he had, he had never even considered it to be more. He thought he would give you a little space. Clear your head. And then you would return to a friendship.

But it had been weeks since he had seen you. 

He missed you more than anything. He missed your hand in his, your lips on his, your legs on his lap.

Two months. Two months was how long it lasted for Sugawara to visit and roll his eyes at his best friend.

“So... are you going to tell her that you’re in love with her or...?”

“I’m not, though.”

“Daichi, do you think with your brain?” Suga rolled his eyes. “You’re in love with her too, dumbass.”

It wasn’t that Daichi was emotionally constipated, nor was he stupid on the matter of love. It was the simple fact that he was so clouded by the thoughts of you and him together, that you were both in his mind as a best friend as a lover.

A perfect combination, in all honesty.

That night, he rushed to your apartment to apologize and declare his love to you. Because he was in love with you.

So in love with you, in fact, that he couldn’t say anything when you answered the door in the sweat of another man. So in love with you, in fact, that he simply apologized for bothering you before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @six-foxes on tumblr !


	19. peach + oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddling with tooru oikawa 
> 
> genre: fluff

Tooru Oikawa would be an avid cuddler. He would want to be wrapped around you, and he would want you to be wrapped around him, at all times. 

His favorite would be when his head is on your chest, your arms wrapped around his back and in his hair. He would love it at your house, laid in your bed. His senses would fade away and there would only be you.

Being Tooru Oikawa, he would make jokes about your “boobs being the perfect pillow”, or let his hands stray and trace your thighs. But you would only giggle and rake your fingers through his brown hair.

The feeling of your breathing against his cheek would relax him in the best way possible. You would tell him how amazing he was that day, leave soft kisses on his head. 

He would fall asleep nearly every time.

You were his anchor. You were his rock in the annoying day to day waves called life.

He would also love to have you in his lap. You would always crawl straight into your spot in between his legs, where he had his legs spread in wait. If you were watching a movie, you would have your back against his chest and his hands would wrap around your waist. If you were going to stay the night at his, you would crawl up into his arms and lay your chest against his and leave kisses along his neck.

Anytime throughout the day, Oikawa would hug you or kiss you or wrap his arm around you. He was needy, and he needed to feel your warmth at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon on tumblr !


	20. peppermint + deku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they smell / wearing their hoodie with izuku midoriya
> 
> genre: fluff

Izuku Midoriya would smell like syrup. When he didn’t smell of sweat, he was the sweetest of smells. He would smell of sugar.

He would smell of electricity and energy. He would smell of a warm shower after a long day. He would smell like breakfast on an early morning. He would smell of a homecooked meal. 

He would smell like the earth right before it rains. He would smell like the beach after a storm, salt and blue.

Midoriya would smell like the perfect combination of sweet and salty. He would smell of the color yellow, sunny and light. He would be the smell of a summer vacation.

When he gave you his hoodies, you would be engulfed in his smell. You would find yourself playing with the sleeves and bringing yourself further into the fabric. You would rest your head on your arm just to smell the smell of him.

“That hoodie is dirty.” He would tell you.

But you would just ignore him and suffocate in his sweet syrupy smell. He would just laugh, blushing, and offer you a different one that he was wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @sazunari on tumblr !


	21. pink + oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first fight with tooru oikawa
> 
> genre: angst, fluff

Your first fight with Tooru Oikawa was so fucking stupid. It was the stupidest reason behind a fight.

He said that he wanted a raccoon as a pet. It was such a ridiculous claim, you laughed at him and told him that he couldn’t get a raccoon.

The conversation went on for a long time, and ended with him actually getting frustrated with you. It was literally the stupidest, most outlandish reason to get mad at each other.

Yet there you were. In a fight. Because you told Oikawa he couldn’t get a raccoon as a house pet.

He ignored you for two days. Two full days, Oikawa turned his nose up at your presence and crossed his arms like a child. You were frustrated and annoyed.

As classes ended at the second day, you sighed and walked up to him.

“Oikawa?”

He pretended not to hear you, looking above your head as if you weren’t there. Petty, dramatic ass. 

“Tooru.” You grabbed his hand. “Are you really going to ignore me because I said that you can’t have a pet raccoon?”

He sighed and pouted. “You always tell me what to do.”

“It was a joke. The entire conversation didn’t even make sense.” You swung his hand. His faux hard exterior deteriorated. 

“Fi-ine.” He let himself smile. “I missed you, anyway.”

“Good.”

“I still do want a raccoon.”

“What if you ask again when we’re older and live together?” You giggled.

Oikawa laughed. “Awh, you want to live with me when we’re older?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon on tumblr !


End file.
